Begining of new adventure and trainers in the Lodys Region
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: Lucy a new coordinater is going to begin her journey with her friend Kim there she then meets new friends and foes and wht will be waiting for her find out now
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Welcome to the Lodys region a region where pokemon of all regions including Unova live together in harmony. Professors from all regions come here to research the enviroment and pokemon to learn more about it. Trainers from all around from near and far come here to enter the Lodys Leauge to challenge the champion Lunara. And even coordinators come here to join the Grand festival and to become top coordinators like very own Solara, and the on incredible thing about this place is that humans can understand the pokemon here because they all know telepathy and once a pokemon from another region comes here they'll be able to use telepathy as well. And the place to start off your journey is Rosetta Town over there though is a girl who's journey is about to begin she'll be encountering new and old friends and foes, battle amazing people,battle enemy's of evil, and meet extraordinary new pokemon so now let the adventure begin!

**Chapter 1**

" Lucy wake up its morning dear"!

Lucy opened her eyes and yawned and got up from bed she checked her clock to see it was 7:10 she gasp remembering that not only that today is her 12 birthday but is also the day she starts her journey as a coordinater she got out of bed and put on the outfit her mother made for her a red elbow length shirt, black leggings, gray boots, and a white scarf she brushed her long dark red hair and she grabbed her white and silver bag and went down stairs to the living room she saw her mother Shanna Hannora in the kitchen making breakfast wearing a white blouse, jeans, and sandles her red hair in a bun, her father Micheal Hannora sitting down on the couch reading the news his brown hair smooth wearing his working clothes for the dock a white suite as Captain, and her 18-year-old brother Eric his black hair smooth like their father's wearing a brown shirt, long white pants, and sneakers putting three boxes on the dinner table Lucy guessing are her gifts Eric saw her and smiled." Hey little Psychic can you guess what you presents are"? he asked.

Lucy shook her head at her brother she may have psychic powers but she couldn't read minds her brother knows that but likes to joke about it and Lucy can't help but joke around as well." No I can't and when will Kim come over ? Cause if I know her she be here soon to start our journey together", Lucy said, naming her old friend since childhood.

" Well she's not here yet but she will be why don't you open your brother's present I bet you'll love it", her mother said.

" Yay Lucy her you go", Eric said.

He took one of the presents and gave it to Lucy she took her seat next to her brother and began tearing the paper and then opened the box to see a pokeball Lucy took it out confused." Um Eric"? Lucy asked.

Eric laughed and pointed at the pokeball." Throw it to see whats inside", Eric said.

Lucy looked at him then shrugged she got off her seat and took the pokeball." Ok go"! Lucy yelled.

She threw the pokeball and a Eevee came out Lucy squealed and picked it up into her arms." Oh Eric this is amazing", Lucy said.

" Yeah well I knew how much you loved my Espeon and Umbreon so I decided to let you get one of their kids it's a girl by the way", Eric said.

" Oh thank you Eric", Lucy smiled.

" Ok everyone breakfast", said.

Lucy put her Eevee down on the floor and got to her seat to eat breakfast once she was done there was knocking on the door." I'll get it", Lucy said.

She ran over to the door and opened it to see her friend Kim her light blue hair let down she was wearing a blue shirt, black pants,she had a blue and gray bag, white boots, and a blue jacket Lucy smiled and hugged her then Lucy whispered in Kim's ear." Any news on Harmonia"? she asked.

" No you"? Kim asked.

" No and I'm worried", Lucy said.

They let go and Kim walked inside Lucy was trying to stay calm over her friend but she tried to hide it same with Kim as Lucy decided to open the rest of her presents with her mother's permission from her father a map of the region and from her mother a red bracelet Lucy smiled at the presents she put the map in her bag and put on the bracelet and she got her Eevee and came next to Kim who gasp to see the Eevee." Oh man she is so cute. Is she yours Lucy"? Kim asked.

" Yeah she was a present from Eric", Lucy said.

" And you'll be getting one too Kim".

They turned to Eric who was carrying a pokeball and another Eevee Kim gasp." Oh Arceus thank you Eric", Kim said happily.

Eric smiled and gave her the Eevee and pokeball Kim hugged her Eevee." And like Lucy's you Eevee is a girl too", Eric said.

Then came to the girls and hugged them." Now you two be careful", she said.

" Don't worried Mom we'll be fine", Lucy said.

" Yeah come on Lucy to Proffesor Stala's lab", Kim said.

Lucy nodded and hugged her family goodbye and followed Kim out of the door and to the lab the girls were quiet for a moment then Lucy broken the silence" Do you think Harmonia we'll be fine I mean its been 2 years".

" Oh come on he has Reshiram with his side he'll be fine maybe he's just busy", Kim said.

" 2 years busy"?! Lucy protested.

" Oh look here we are", Kim said, glad that they were.

They were in front of the lab and they came in they walked around and found professor Starla the professor was around 24 with black hair and soft gray eyes she was wearing a black shirt, a green skirt, shoes, and a lab coat."Hey Proffesor Starla we're here to get our starters", Kim said.

"Oh hey girls. And are those Eevees"? she asked.

"Yeah my brother gave them to us", Lucy said.

"Oh that was nice of him well come on its time to pick your starters", the professor said.

They followed professor Starla to a table that had 15 pokeballs on top of a table."Now since we have 15 starters here you two will be choosing two starters. Lucy which one will you pick"? She asked.

"Thats easy Chimchar and Treeko", Lucy said.

"Alright here they are", the professor said.

She gave Lucy two of the pokeballs then she faced Kim."And you"? She asked.

"Squirtle and Piplup please", Kim said.

"Alright here you go", She said.

She gave Kim the pokeballs and then she went in the back and and got two trays each holding four pokeballs and a pokedex."Here you two go a pokedex and pokeballs oh and heres a badge case for you Kim".

Professor gave them the trays and gave Kim a light blue badge case the put their stuff in their bags and gave back the yrays as they returned their Eevees in the pokeballs."Thank Professor see ya later", Kim said.

They left the lab and headed down to the crossroads Kim turned to Lucy who had out the Wonder Map."So wheres our first stop"? Kim asked.

"Well I remember hearing that Springsong City is having a contest and it says in the map that its our first place to stop at", Lucy said.

"So off to Springsong City for your first contest lets go", Kim said.

And the two of them set off down the route starting their journey and the adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special**** thanks to Vile exe for the name of the region**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"How much longer Lucy"? Kim asked.

Lucy checked the wonder map and yawned."A bit farther but I say its best we set up camp for the night", Lucy said.

"Fine lets set up camp", Kim said.

Lucy and Kim were at Route 110 setting up camp Lucy saw that it will at least take a day until they reached Springsong City as they were putting up their tents they talked about their new pokemon."So I'm going to nickname Eevee Ice, Squirtle Turr, and Piplup Pablou", Kim said.

"For me Eevee Foresta, Chimchar Flame, and Treeko Hero", Lucy said.

"Ok now that our tents are set let's get them out for dinner", Kim said.

"Agreed", Lucy said.

They threw their pokeballs and their pokemon came out Lucy then passed out pokemon food to them as Kim began cooking food for them once Lucy finished she went to help Kim with dinner and they finished cooking chicken stew as they were eating Lucy noticed that Hero wasn't eating Lucy got up and walked over to him and patted his shoulder."Hero why aren't you eating"? she asked.

"(I'm just not hungry)", he said.

"You need to eat Hero I don't want you to starve", Lucy said.

"(Ok if you eat it I'll eat it)", Hero grumbled.

Lucy looked at him and shrugged."Ok by me", she said.

Lucy took a piece and ate it Hero looked at her shocked Lucy smiled and patted his head."Eat", she said firmly.

Lucy walked back to her spot and continued eating her stew Kim looked at her." You didn't really ate it did you"? she asked.

"I had too Hero wouldn't eat so lets just drop it", Lucy said.

"If you say so", Kim said.

When they finished their meal they cleaned up the dishes and packed them up Lucy yawned again."How about we let our pokemon sleep with us for the night", she suggested.

"Good idea", Kim said.

They gathered their pokemon in their tents and closed them up Lucy rolled down her sleeping bag and made sure her pokemon were all comfortable she then went to sleep in Kim's tent she was sleeping soundly very tired Ice was curled up next to her then Ice heard a something she shook Kim's shoulder with her paw."(Kim wake up)", she said.

"Hmm".

Kim got up from her sleeping bag and yawned she then looked at Ice."Whats wrong"? she asked.

"(I heard something out there I think we should check it out)", Ice said.

"Ok I'm up", Kim said.

She got out of her sleeping bag and went with Ice and looked around."I don't see anything", Kim said.

Then something jumped out of the grass Kim gasp and to see it was a wild shinx Kim was shocked to see it then she felt determination to catch it."Ready for a little battle Ice"? she asked.

"(Oh yeah I'm ready)", Ice said.

She got out of Kim's arms and got on the floor ready to battle."Ok Ice use tackle", Kim said.

Ice ran toward the shinx but it dodged then launched out a thundershock attack."Ice dodged it then use quick attack", Kim said.

Ice moved out of the attack then attacked the shinx."Now use tackle", Kim said.

Ice then ran and attacked the shinx."Ok go pokeball"! Kim yelled.

She threw the pokeball it hit the shinx and it went in the ball shook for a minute Ice and Kim waiting then it stopped Kim smiled and picked up the pokeball."Alright we caught a shinx", Kim said.

"(Awesome)"! Ice cheered.

"Hey whats going on"?

Kim and Ice turned to see Lucy coming out of her tent Flame in her arms Kim smiled."I just caught a new pokemon", she said.

"Cool. What is it"? Lucy asked.

"It's a shinx and if I'm right it's a male so I'm going to name him Sparky", Kim said.

"Well congrats Kim now can we please get some sleep", Lucy said.

"Oh right sorry Lucy", Kim said.

They went back to they're tents and slept the next morning they all had a quick breakfast and packed up after returning their pokemon in their pokeballs they continued on the road then as they walked they heard a scream."Lucy did you hear that"? Kim said.

"Yeah come on it came from the wood side", Lucy said.

They ran off to the woods and they saw three people getting attacked by a flock of pidgey."Lucy", Kim said.

"I'm on it", she said.

Lucy reached in her bag and got out a wooden flute she gotten from her brother she then began playing a tune her brother taught her the pidgey stopped attacking and stopped as Lucy kept playing they then calmed down and flew off except one that flew and landed on Lucy's shoulder Lucy then stopped and put back her flute."Nice work Lucy", Kim said.

"Thanks Kim", Lucy said.

They then saw the people they save one of them was a guy around 23 with brown skin and dark brown hair, the other was a girl around 14 she had light brown hair and fair skin, and the last one was a guy around 15 he had raven back hair tanned skin and on his shoulder was a pikachu Lucy walked over to them."Hey you guys ok"? she asked.

The one with the pikachu looked up at her and nodded."Yeah thanks for the save", he said.

"No problem the names Lucy this is my friend Kim we're from this region. What about you guys"? she asked.

"My names Ash Ketchum this my partner Pikachu and these are my friends Brock me and him are from Kanto and May from Hoenn", he said.

"Nice to meet you", Brock said.

"Same here", May said.

"(It's nice to meet you)", Pikachu said.

"Nice to meet you all. So what happned"? Kim asked.

"Well we were heading to Springsong City but we then got off of the trail and then that pidgey flock attack us and you get the rest", Ash said.

"Oh I see well me and Kim are going to Springsong City I have a map we'll show you the way", Lucy said.

"Wow thanks", Ash said.

The group followed Lucy and Kim out of the woods and back on the road as they walked Lucy spoke with them."So what brings you guys here in the Lodys region"? she asked.

"I'm here to challenge the Lodys League and battle the gym leaders here", Ash said.

"No way me too I'm also a trainer challenging the Lodys league", Kim said shocked.

"Looks like you got youself a rival Kim. And what about you May"? Lucy asked.

"I'm a coordinator and I'm here to challenge the grand festival here", May said.

"No way I'm a coordinater too me and Kim started are journey yesterday so going to Sprinsong City will be my first contest", Lucy said.

"Well looks like we're rivals then", May said.

"Indeed we are", Lucy agreed.

"So what about you Brock"? Kim asked.

"I'm a pokemon breeder and I wanted to observe the Lodys region's enviroment and pokemon", Brock said.

"Wow. Hey look we're here"! Lucy yelled.

They all looked to see Springsong City buildings bright blue, floors paved green, and flower beds around looking like a spring feild."Come on lets hurry to the Contest Hall", Lucy said.

Lucy then hurried down to the city Kim giggling."Thats so like Lucy to hurry in to her chance", she said.

Lucy was awed as she looked around the city then she found the contest hall she ran to it and looked around to see coordinators all around she then reached the receptions desk."Hello welcome to the Springsong Contest Hall", the women said.

"Hi I like to register to be a coordinator and to participate the Sprinsong City contest", Lucy said.

"Alright may I have your pokedex please"? she asked.

Lucy gave the women her pokedex and the women in the counter put it in a computer and a minute or two later the women gave back Lucy her pokedex and a light red ribbon case and her coordinator card Lucy smiled and thanked the women after signing in Lucy then sat down on a chair and the others finally came in."Hey guys took long enough", Lucy said smiling.

"You should be one to talk Lucy", Kim said exhausted.

"Yeah oh May you should go over there to register I already did", Lucy said.

May nodded and hurried to the registration desk as Lucy got up."How about after May's done we'll check in to the pokemon center", she suggested.

They all nodded in agreement after waiting for May they all went to the Pokemon Center and gotten rooms the girls would get one while the boys got one when they went in the pidgey flew to a bedside drawer and slept Lucy sighed as she changed to her Pjs as did the girls but Lucy was the only one that didn't went to bed she walked to the balcony and looked at the night sky hoping she'll be fine for the contest next week(she found out on a poster she saw). Then for a moment Lucy thought she saw something but then to see it was nothing she blinked and shook her head thinking it was nothing she then went back inside and climbed to bed to sleep not thinking of anything else.


End file.
